Au clair de la lune
by Trendie
Summary: Claire Young dix-sept ans, part passer ses vacances d'été chez sa tante Emily. Deux mois, autrement dit, deux pleines lunes. Deux clairs de lune. Quil et Claire. Ce soir, le loup est de sortie ...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE :**

 _« Un été, voilà ce qui aura fallu pour que ma vie change à tout jamais. Deux mois, quatre jours et un sourire. »_

 **Q** uand Claire Young accepte de partir passer l'été chez sa tante Emily dans une petite tribu Quileute, elle ne pensait pas que ce choix aurait un impact aussi grand sur sa vie.

 **C** omment réagira Claire quand elle apprendra la véritable histoire que cache la cicatrise de sa tante ? Et si la magie des Quileutes coulait aussi dans ses veines ? Ses parents lui auraient-ils menti depuis tout ce temps ?

 **Q** ui est- elle vraiment ?

 **E** t si, un nouveau danger arrivait en ville ? Voudra-t-elle rester pour le combat ? Ou partira-t-elle en rejetant sa vraie nature ?

 **U** ne légende, une rencontre, un baiser.

 _ **A** u clair de la lune ..._


	2. Levé du soleil

**C** omme tous les matins depuis le mois de septembre, la jeune Claire Young du quitter les bras de Morphée à six heures trente. Elle laissa échapper un juron et se leva difficilement de son lit, puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et alla prendre une bonne douche chaude pour se réveiller.

 **U** n quart d'heure plus tard, la voilà enroulée dans une serviette couleur crème, devant son miroir, un boucleur en main. Quand elle fut satisfaite du résultat, la jeune adolescente alla chercher des habits dans son armoire. Elle prit un jean, et une chemise verte. Ensuite, elle retourna dans la salle de bain et se maquilla légèrement.

 **U** ne fois prête, elle retourna dans sa chambre, attrapa son sac de cours et descendit. La maison était vide, ses parents étant déjà parti au travail. Claire passa par la cuisine et attrapa un paquet de gâteaux et sortit de chez elle, puis après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée, monta dans sa voiture pour aller au lycée.

 **\- Mais c'est qu'elle est en avance !**

 **C** laire rigola en entendant Leia sa meilleure amie, alors qu'elle allait la rejoindre sur une murette devant le lycée.. Les deux amies se saluèrent, puis commencèrent à parler d'un peu de tout, en attendant le début des cours. Alors que la cloche sonna et que les deux jeunes filles se dirigeaient vers leur salle de classe un élève de la classe inférieur à la leur passa devant elles et alla au tableau d'affichage accrocher une affiche. Claire fronça les sourcils et montra l'affiche à son amie.

 **\- OH c'est pas vrai ! Ils ont enfin décidé la date !** S'émerveilla Leia en lisant le papier.

 **E** n effet, en gros au centre de l'affiche était inscrit : 24 Juin. Cette date correspondait au bal organisé par le lycée chaque année, pour fêter la fin d'année.

 **\- Dans deux semaines !** S'écria Claire : **Après les cours il faut impérativement qu'on aille acheter nos robes !**

 **S** on amie acquiesça, puis elles entrèrent en cours de langue.. Durant ce cours, les deux jeunes amies étaient séparées, leur professeur ayant eu la brillante idée de faire un plan de classe. Claire lança donc un petit sourire à Leia et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de James, son partenaire depuis septembre.

 **\- Hey.**

 **\- Ça va ?**

 **C** laire hocha simplement la tête, sachant très bien que la réponse importait peu. Toujours les mêmes formules de politesse que l'on prononce plus par habitude que par réel envie de connaître l'état de l'autre. La jeune fille sortit ses affaires, puis tourna discrètement sa tête vers James. Il était plutôt beau, grand, le visage carré, fossettes aux joues, les yeux sombres, les cheveux châtains. Et hormis sa beauté physique, il était aussi beau de l'intérieur. D'une douceur extrême, D'une gentillesse rare et toujours de bonne humeur. En trois mots : Claire l'adorait. Peut-être même un peu trop, mais ça, jamais elle ne l'avouerait. Du moins pour l'instant.

 **J** ames du sentir le regard de Claire sur lui, car il tourna la tête et croisa son regard. Il eut un sourire en coin ce qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de Claire qui détourna le regard, et regarda le tableau l'air de rien. Elle entendit néanmoins le rire de James. Mais ce n'était pas un rire moqueur. Non, plutôt amusé.

 **\- Tu y vas avec qui au bal ?**

 **C** laire prit une minute avant de comprendre qu'il s'adressait à elle. Elle fut troublée par sa question et répondit :

 **\- Oh .. heu ... je ne sais pas encore, personne pour le moment ... Et toi ?**

 **\- Avec toi,** répondit-il avec un sourire, **Enfin si tu veux.**

 **\- Heu ... Vraiment ? Je veux dire, oui pourquoi pas !**

 **J** ames lui sourit, puis se concentra de nouveau sur le cours, la jeune fille l'imita., mais n'arriva pas à se concentrer. Quand la cloche sonna, ce fut comme une délivrance. La jeune Claire Young rangea ses affaires en un temps records et sortit de la salle, attendant devant cette dernière son amie.

 **D** urant le trajet qui les mener en classe de mathématiques, Claire raconta à Leia ce qui venait de se passer.

 **L** a journée se passa ainsi, à la fin des cours, les deux amies partirent en ville acheter leur tenus pour le bal, puis elles rentrèrent chacune chez elles..

 **Q** uand Claire arriva, sa mère était dans le salon, en pleine conversation téléphonique. La jeune fille la salua rapidement et alla dans la cuisine, où son père était en train d'éplucher des légumes.

 **\- Salut papa ! Tu veux de l'aide ?**

 **\- Avec plaisir !** Lui répondit-il en lui tendant un couteau.

 **C** laire attrapa le couteau et commença à couper en rondelle les carottes déjà épluchées par son père. Tout en faisant ceci, elle parla avec son père de sa journée, sans entrer dans les détails. Quelques minutes après sa mère entra dans la cuisine.

 **\- J'ai eu Emily au téléphone,** fit-elle en s'installant sur une chaise autour de la table qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce., **elle a emménagé depuis cinq mois avec son fiancé. Et elle serait très heureuse de te voir Claire.**

 **\- Comment ça ?** Demanda Claire en se tournant vers sa mère.

 **\- Et bien avec ta mère,** commença son père, **on s'est dit que ça pourrait te faire du bien de partir passer l'été chez ta tante.**

La jeune fille ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. Elle adorait sa tante, c'était certain, mais partir deux mois, autrement dis tout l'été ? Ne plus voir ses amis durant toutes les vacances ? En avait-elle envie ?

 **\- Heu ... Deux mois ?** finit-elle par dire.

 **\- Oui, mais tu te feras des amis là-bas.**

 **\- Je peux y réfléchir ?**

 **\- Oui, mais il nous faut une réponse avant la fin de la semaine, pour te prendre le billet.**

Claire acquiesça et se tourna de nouveau vers le plan de travail. Elle reprit son activité, qui était de couper les carottes en rondelles, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Elle savait qu'au fond d'elle elle allait dire oui, mais comment tout quitter, certes ce n'était que deux mois, mais deux mois pour une adolescente de dix-sept ans, c'est long. Qui sait ce qui pouvait se passer en deux mois ...

* * *

Bonjour !

Voici le premier chapitre d' " _Au clair de la lune_ " !

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

La fan-Fiction est aussi disponible sur skyrock : InMoonlight-Fic

Pour la publication des chapitres, je vais poster un chapitre un dimanche sur deux. Peut-être qu'il y aura des exceptions, mais je vais essayer de rester sur ce délais.

Gros bisous

-Trendie


	3. Rayons de lumière

**C** laire ferma dans un souffle son livre de Freud puis se leva de son bureau, et alla prendre une boîte dans son armoire, qu'elle alla poser sur son lit double. Depuis deux jours qu'elle avait acheté sa robe de bal, Claire ne cesser de la regarder.

 **C** 'était une robe longue, bleu nuit, avec les épaules ouvertes et dont le haut de son court décolleté était parsemé d'éclat d'argent.

 **L** e bal était dans une semaine, la jeune fille était impatiente. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder vers cette soirée. Elle pensa à James, bien sûr, mais elle fut coupée de ses pensées quand sa mère entra dans sa chambre, un papier en main.

 **\- Voilà ton billet ! Tu pars dans deux semaines.**

Claire eut un sourire et referma la boîte de sa robe. Elle avait finalement accepté de partir, et avait même prévu que son amie Leia vienne la rejoindre vers la fin de ses vacances.

 **\- J'ai aussi vu avec les parents de Leai, et le sien est prit également !** Termina sa mère.

 **\- Oh c'est génial !** S'exclama Claire, **Merci maman, merci !**

 **L** es jours suivants, s'écoulèrent plutôt vite. De tel fait, que nous étions déjà samedi; Claire était depuis treize heures enfermées dans sa salle de bain. La musique à fond, elle avait d'abord tartiné ses jambes de crème épilatoire et attendu cinq minutes en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Ensuite, elle avait pris sa douche, qui entre les shampoings et autres soins avait durait en tout et pour tout trois quarts d'heure. Ensuite, elle s'était enroulé dans son peignoir, et le temps que ses cheveux sèchent, elle en avait profité pour se mettre du vernis sur les pieds. Et sur les mains. Mais elle regretta cette dernière action, car elle du attendre bien vingt minutes avant que ses doigts soient secs. Ensuite, elle enfila ses sous-vêtements ainsi qu'un fin collant. Puis elle se maquilla. Et enfin elle enfila sa robe. Elle termina par ses cheveux qu'elle arrangea avec son boucleur, puis elle enfila ses escarpins et là voilà prête.

Elle souffla de soulagement, puis s'avança jusqu'à sa glace. Elle eut un sourire éblouissant sur ses lèvres. Elle était magnifique. Elle tourna le regard et son sourire se fana quelque peu. Le bordel !..Si jamais sa mère...

 **\- Claire ?**

 **L** a jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que la porte s'ouvrit.

 **\- Je rangerai !** Promis-t-elle avant même que sa mère n'ouvre la bouche.

 **A** cette remarque, sa mère rigola et fit :

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, on est toutes passées par là !**

 **C** laire laissa échapper un fin rire, puis sa mère lui indiqua que James était là. La panique. Elle attrapa à la volet son parfum, en mit deux pshit, qui d'ailleurs allèrent plus dans l'air que sur elle, puis elle fit un rapide bisou sur la joue de sa mère, et descendit en courant - du moins à pas le plus rapide qu'elle pus avec ses talons - pour aller rejoindre James, qui sourit en la voyant.

 **L** e trajet jusqu'au lycée était plutôt agréable, les deux jeunes adolescents ne cessèrent de rire ensemble, et par moments, de se lancer des regards complices.

 **A** vant d'entrer dans le gymnase, James et Claire durent passer par l'étape " photo ".. Le couple devant eux, s'embrassèrent lorsque le flash les captura. Quand se fut à eux, Claire déposa un doux baisé sur la joue droite de James.

 **Q** uand ils franchirent les portes du gymnases, la musique vient immédiatement résonner à leurs oreilles. Il s'agissait de **_Nostalgie_** d'Ash Kidd.. Bien qu'elle soit calme, l'ambiance était là. La chanson française était au gout de ce lycée américain.

 **L** eia qui était un peu plus loin leur lança un signe avec un sourire.

 **L** e temps passa, et ce fut le moment des slows, évidemment. La première musique choisi fut _**Goodbye My Lover**_ , de James Blunt. James attrapa la main de Claire et ils allèrent danser au milieu des autres couples de cette soirée.. Suivant le rythme de la musique, ils dansèrent. Collé l'un à l'autre, s'éloignant, se retrouvant. Et vient les dernières notes, lesquelles, choisit James pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de sa cavalière. Un geste inattendu, mais attendu. La chanson se termina et alors que James allait proposer à Claire d'aller faire un tour, Leia arriva en courant en disant :

 **\- Pardonne-moi tombeur du bal, mais je te la pique !**

 **E** t elle attrapa la main de Claire et l'entraîna un peu plus sur la piste pour danser, sur leur chanson, c'est-à-dire : _**Castle On The Hill**_ , d'Ed Sheeran.

 **A** lors que la musique était à sa moitié, Leia se pencha vers l'oreille de Claire et murmura avec un sourire :

 **\- Je vous ai vu.**

* * *

Hello !

Je m'excuse pour le temps qu'a mit ce chapitre à arriver ...

Il est un peu plus court que le précèdent, mais bon ... Je ne serais pas forcément équitable entre mes chapitres ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ! Et encore pardon pour les fautes ...

Bisous

-Trendie


	4. Éblouissement

**E** lle venait de fermer sa valise. Ça y est, elle allait partir pour deux mois chez sa tante à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis. Elle avait passé les derniers jours avant son départ avec Leia et James. Elle sortait plus ou moins avec ce dernier depuis la soirée du bal, il lui avait promit de l'attendre durant ces deux mois et au fond d'elle elle voulait y croire.

 **\- Claire ? Ma chérie c'est l'heure.**

 **L** a jeune fille leva sa tête vers sa mère qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Son père arriva à son tour et attrapa sa valise. Ou plutôt ses valises.

 **\- Tu pars deux mois ou deux ans ?** la chambra-t-il avec un sourire en prenant une seconde valise.

 **C** laire ignora la remarque de son père et attrapa la troisième valise.

 **\- Heureusement qu'on te connait et qu'on a prit assez de poids pour l'avion,** fit sa mère en attrapant le sac qui irait avec Claire dans l'avion.

 **L** 'immensité bleue devient flou peu à peu pour laisser apparaître un jeu de couleurs. Petit à petit Claire distingua le haut des immeubles de Seattle, puis elle vit la piste d'atterrissage. Voilà elle y était. Elle descendit de l'avion parmi les derniers des passagers mais l'avantage qu'elle eut fut que deux de ses valises se trouvaient déjà sur le tapis roulant. Elle dut attendre un peu moins de deux minutes avant de voir arriver sa troisième et dernière valise.

 **A** rmée de ses trois valises et de son sac de voyage elle se dirigea vers un chariot tout près d'elle où elle installa toutes ses affaires. Elle passa les doubles portent en suivant les indications au sol. Claire arriva dans une immense pièce où elle devait retrouver sa tante Emily.

 **C** laire n'avait pas revue sa tante depuis trois ans, mais elle se souvenait très bien de son doux visage, et de sa gentillesse. Bien qu'elle appréhendait de la revoir elle était aussi très excitée à cette idée. Elle avança un peu plus dans la pièce où une foule de personnes étaient déjà présentes et se mit à chercher Emily. Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule gauche. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une femme à la peau mâte. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau aux souvenirs qu'avait Claire de sa tante si ce n'est la cicatrise qui partait du sommet de son front jusqu'au bas de son visage. Claire avait était informé de l'attaque d'ourses à laquelle sa tante avait été victime mais bien qu'elle sache que le visage de sa tante ne s'en était pas sortit intacte elle fut tout de même très surprise et resta un instant sans bouger.

 **\- Désolée je ...**

 **\- Ce n'est rien je me doute que ça doit être assez choquant à voir pour toi,** répondit Emily avec la douleur que lui connaissait Claire.

 **\- Non vraiment je ... C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais ça te vas bien. Ça te donne un petit côté amazone, j'aime bien !**

 **E** mily avait voulu venir chercher sa nièce seule. Elles avaient chargé les valises dans le coffre de la voiture. Elles étaient déjà sur la route pour aller à la réserve quileute, là où vivez Emily et son fiancé.

 **D** urant le trajet, nièce et tante parlèrent de tout et de rien, Emily apprit que sa nièce avait un petit copain un certain James, quant à Claire elle apprit que sa tante avait l'intention de se marier l'été prochain avec ce fameux Sam et qu'elle serait ravie que Claire et Leah soient les demoiselles d'honneur. Claire qui savait que Sam était autrefois le petit ami de Leah demanda à sa tante comment Leah vivait ce retournement de situation.

 **\- Elle a été en colère, puis triste bien sûr mais aujourd'hui elle a fini par accepté et si je ne me trompe pas je crois qu'elle est en train de tomber amoureuse de nouveau.**

 **\- Oh mais c'est génial ! De qui ?**

 **E** mily tourna le volant pour se diriger vers une petite route entourée d'arbres.

 **\- Hum ... Je crois que je préfére ne rien te dire pour le moment et de te laisser voir par toi-même qui est cette personne.**

 **\- Ils sont ensemble ?** voulu savoir Claire.

 **\- Oh non, mais tu sais l'instinct féminin, je suis sûr qu'il va se passer quelque chose entre eux. On en reparlera dans une semaine et tu me donnera ton avis. Un point de vue extérieure est toujours bon à prendre.**

 **C** laire acquiesça avec un sourire, puis porta son regard au travers de la vitre. De la forêt, c'est tout ce qu'elle voyait à perte de vu. Mais étrangement cela la fit sourire. Bien qu'elle n'est vécu que dans une ville depuis son plus jeune âge, elle préférait de loin la campagne.

 **\- On est arrivées !**

 **C** laire sortit de la voiture doucement et alla aider Emily à sortir ses valises du coffre. Alors qu'elle avait la tête plongée dans la coffre elle entendit un bruit qu'elle identifia comme étant celui de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait, suivit d'une voix d'homme grave.

 **\- Laisse je vais les porter.**

 **C** laire sortit sa tête du coffre et vit un homme d'une grandeur qui la fit se sentir toute petite, dont une forte musculation était à notée. Il était vêtu d'un short et d'un débardeur laissant apparaître un tatouage sur son épaule. De peau mâte et les cheveux noirs Claire s'attarda sur son regard. Ses yeux étaient sombres mais bizarrement elle sentait que cette individu, qu'elle imaginait être Sam, dégageait une grande sympathie et que loin d'être une menace il était un protecteur. Elle se sentit en sécurité près de lui, comme un grand frère.

 **\- Tu dois être Claire ?**

 **\- Oui, et je suppose que tu es Sam ?**

 **C** ela faisait deux heures que Claire était arrivée chez sa tante. Elle avait déjà défait ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami qui serait sa chambre pour les deux mois où elle resterait chez Sam et Emily.

 **E** lle se trouvait actuellement dans la cuisine en compagnie de sa tante. Sam qui travaillait en tant que pompier avait été appelé un peu plus tôt. Spatule en main, Claire était en train de remuer énergiquement sa préparation qui était une pâte pour faire des cookies en suivant la recette d'Emily.

 **\- Et donc pour qu'ils soient plus moelleux je monte les blancs en neige** , l'informa Emily en ajoutant ses blancs montés en neige dans le saladier que remuer Claire.

 **C** ette dernière nota l'information dans sa tête tout en continuant de remuer. Une fois la préparation terminée, Emily et Claire firent des petits ronds avec la pâte pour créer les cookies avant de les mettre au four.

 **\- Ça sent bon ici !** fit une voix d'homme, mais pas celle de Sam, Claire en était certaine.

\- **Ça c'est les cookies d'Emily** , fit une seconde voix toujours d'homme.

 **C** laire se tourna vers l'entrée et y vit deux jeunes hommes peut être de un an plus vieux qu'elle, tout les deux ne portant qu'un short. Leurs corps étaient très similaire à celui de Sam pensa Claire et tout deux portaient le même tatouage. Étrange. Un gang ?

 **\- Paul, Jared je vous présente Claire ma nièce.**

 **\- Enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance, Emily n'arrêtait pas de nous parler de toi !** Fit le premier qui avait pris la parole un peu plus tôt.

 **\- Jared la prochaine fois ajoute "ravie" à ta phrase et t'aura le prix du plus gros snobe de La Push** , rigola le second qu'identifia Claire comme étant Paul.

 **E** mily leva les yeux au ciel puis elle vérifia la cuisson des cookies.

\- **Nirvana** , fit Jared en désignant le haut que portait Claire, **tu as de bons goûts je t'aime bien !**

\- **Oh heu ...** fit Claire en ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire que de regardait son haut qui appartenait autrefois à sa mère. C'était un de ces t-shirts de tournée que sa mère avait eu en allant à l'un des concerts du groupe. **J'aime beaucoup** _ **Smells like teen spirit** ,_ finit-elle par dire en retrouvant sa confiance en elle.

 **J** ared hocha la tête en approuvant son choix alors que Paul le contournait pour aller s'asseoir autour de la table où Emily venait tout juste de poser la première tournée de cookies.

\- **Paul éloigne-toi de ce plat !** Fit Emily en lui donnant un coup de cuillère en bois sur le bras qu'il venait de tendre pour attraper un cookies, **ils sont encore chauds !**

 **J** ared rigola en s'approchant à son tour.

 **\- Oh mon pauvre biquer il a faillit se brûler.**

 **C** laire rigola discrètement tout en reculant doucement se rapprochant inconsciemment de la porte d'entrée où un groupe de trois jeunes hommes arrivait. Deux d'entre eux dépassèrent Claire sans vraiment lui prêter attention trop occupés à se chamailler alors que le troisième s'arrêta tout près de Claire qui regardait la scène sans savoir quoi penser.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas c'est tous les jours comme ça,** murmura le garçon à ses côtés.

 **E** n entendant sa voix Claire sursauta, elle n'avait pas fait attention que quelqu'un était à ses côtés.

 **\- Ah oui ?** fit-elle ses yeux ne quittant pas la table de la cuisine où maintenant quatre quileutes se trouvaient.

 **\- Et encore là c'est rien, au fait je suppose que c'est toi Claire ?**

 **C** ette dernière hocha la tête le regard toujours posé devant elle.

 **\- Cool, moi c'est Quil.**

 **C** laire tourna enfin sa tête vers ce jeune quileute posant enfin ses yeux sur lui.

 **E** t tout s'arrêta.

* * *

Holà !

Bon bon bon ... Il faut vraiment que je sois plus régulière ^^

Que pensez-vous de l'arrivée de Claire à la réserve ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis

-Trendie


	5. Lumières éternelles

**A.F** : Holà ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Pour ce qui est du couple Quil & Claire je peux te rassurer sur ce point, certes il m'est déjà arrivé dans certaines de mes histoires de mettre assez rapidement les personnages principaux en couple, mais là ça ne sera pas le cas. J'ai envie de faire durer un peu et qui sait, peut-être que je ne les mettraient _jamais_ ensemble ? Je te remercie encore pour ta review et je te souhaites une bonne lecture !

 **Holquetalamiga** : Coucou ! C'est aussi la première fois pour moi que j'écris une histoire dont le personnage principale est Claire alors je suis ravie que tu aimes ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

* * *

 **I** l faisait sombre, le sol était humide. Seul les rayons de la lune éclairaient le sentier. Ce dernier entouré d'arbres semblait se refermer à chaque pas que faisait Claire, elle suffoquait un peu plus à chacun de ces pas.

 **L** e vent commençait à souffler.

 **E** lle s'était mit à courir sans s'en rendre compte. Les arbres se rapprochèrent encore. Ils allaient l'écraser. Soudain alors que les arbres se refermaient sur elle tout le décor changea. La lune avait donné sa place à un soleil éclatant dont la lumière de ses rayons éblouit la jeune fille qui dut mettre l'une de ses mains devant ses yeux pour arriver à distinguer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était une petite clairière au milieu des bois.

 **E** lle entendit un bruit et ferma les yeux pour se concentra sur ce bruit. C'était de l'eau. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard à la recherche de cette source. Elle avança doucement. Le soleil bougea dans le cie quand elle vit enfin la petite cascade qui se trouvait au fond de cette clairière. Elle s'approcha et put apercevoir les rayons du soleil qui jouaient sur l'eau créant ainsi des arcs-en-ciel. Claire s'approcha de l'eau et s'assit au bord du petit bassin. Elle se pencha et regarda son reflet. Elle fut tellement hypnotisée par son propre reflet qu'elle tendit sa main pour le toucher. Alors que son doigt effleurait son visage ce dernier changea. Claire prit peur et s'éloigna dans un sursaut jetant ses bras en arrière. Soudain elle sentit un liquide sur son visage. Une goutte. Plus deux. Elle leva le regard et vit que le ciel avait encore changé, désormais d'immenses nuages recouvraient le ciel.

 **L** 'eau tomba alors tel des rafales. Claire se leva effrayée. L'eau lui arriver déjà aux genoux. Elle voulu courir, s'enfouir mais ses pieds étaient comme collés au sol. L'eau montait encore, elle lui arrivait déjà à la taille. Elle allait mourir. L'eau arriva à ses épaules, puis à sa bouche. L'eau entra dans cette dernière, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle ferma les yeux attendant la mort quand ... son réveil sonna.

 **C** laire se leva en position assise sur le lit et se passa ses mains sur son visage. C'était la première fois depuis son enfance qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Le dernier, du moins le dernier dont elle avait eu un souvenir au réveil, datait de ses sept ans quand elle avait rêvé que toute sa famille avait été enlevé et qu'elle était coincée au fond d'un puits si profond qu'elle ne distinguait pas le ciel.

 **C** laire se leva finalement du lit et se dirigea vers l'armoire qui se trouver à droite du lit. La veille elle avait vider la totalité de ses valises. Elle attrapa des vêtements puis elle sortit de la chambre. Aujourd'hui allait être sa vrai première journée chez sa tante. Au programme Emily lui avait proposé la veille d'aller faire une petite randonnée matinale puis de faire ensuite un pique-nique en haut de la falaise. C'est pourquoi Claire avait mit son réveil à huit heures.

 **S** ur le palier elle trouva Sam, vêtu de sa tenue de pompier, qui remontait les escaliers.

 **\- Bonjour, bien dormi ?**

 **\- Ça peut aller** , répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

 **S** am acquiesça avant de s'excuser il devait aller au travail. Claire le salua puis alla dans la salle de bain. Après avoir prit une bonne douche chaude, Claire s'enroula dans un peignoir couleur crème que lui avait prêté Emily la veille. La jeune fille s'occupa d'abord de son visage en passa dessus sa crème hydratante puis elle mit rapidement du mascara. Ensuite elle attrapa son peigne dans sa trousse de toilette et se coiffa les cheveux en une queue de cheval. Une fois ces étapes terminées, Claire enfila ses sous-vêtements avant de passer un jean bleu marine. Elle passa ensuite un grand t-shirt blanc qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Désormais prête, Claire sortit de la salle de bain, et après avoir posé son pyjama sur son lit, alla dans la cuisine où Emily se trouvait.

 **\- Salut tatie !**

 **\- Oh bonjour ma belle, bien dormi ?**

 **C** laire haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir autour de la table. Sur cette dernière était disposé un plateau contenant des viennoiseries.

 **\- Café ou jus de fruit ?**

 **\- Je prendrait bien un jus d'orange.**

 **A** vant même que Claire eut le temps de ce lever pour aller se servir Emily se tourna et alla chercher dans le frigo une bouteille en verre contenant un liquide de couleur orange.

 **\- Tiens.**

 **\- Merci !**

 **E** mily lui sourit et, après s'être servit une tasse de thé s'assit autour de la table aux côtés de sa nièce.

 **Q** uant elles eut terminé leur petit déjeuné, Claire aida sa tante à débarrasser et faire la vaisselle.

 **\- Au fait, j'ai proposé à Seth et Leah de venir avec nous, ça doit bien faire trois ans aussi que tu ne les as pas vu ?**

 **\- Trois ans et six mois pour être exacte,** fit une voix vers la porte d'entrée.

 **C** laire se tourna vers la voix et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Le souvenir qu'elle avait de Seth, bien que datant de plusieurs années, n'avait aucun rapport à l'image de son cousin qu'elle voyait là. Il était presque aussi grand que le fiancé de sa tante, ses cheveux autrefois long avaient été coupé court. Quant à son corps, il était à quelques différences près identique aux autres amis de Sam et Emily que Claire avait vu la veille. Leah elle aussi avait changé. Tout comme son frère elle avait coupé ses cheveux et son corps s'était développé. Son visage, contrairement à celui de Seth qui respirait le bonheur et la joie de vivre, était plus fermé et ne laissait pas apparaître une quelconque émotion. Du moins c'est ce qu'aurait dit une personne inconnu à la jeune femme. Claire elle, qui connaissait bien sa cousine comprit que derrière cette froideur se cachait une grande tristesse mêlée autrefois à de la colère. Mais cette dernière disparaissait peu à peu de Leah.

 **\- Je suis déçu Clairoux, tu viens même pas sauter dans les bras de ton cousin préféré !** Fit Seth avec une mine faussement triste en croisant les bras.

 **C** laire rigola avant de partir en courant dans la direction de Seth, où, une fois devant lui, elle lui sauta au cou.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué Sethy !**

 **\- Et moi mon câlin ?**

 **C** laire rigola avant de quitter les bras de Seth pour aller dans ceux de Leah. Quand elle était chez elle, bien évidement Claire était triste de ne pas voir cette partie de sa famille, mais c'était seulement à cet instant, en étant dans leur bras qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point ils lui avaient manqué.

 **L** es retrouvailles terminées, tous les trois aidèrent Emily à préparé leur repas du midi. Une heure plus tard, tout était enfin prêt. Il était un peu plus de neuf heures quand ils se mirent enfin en route pour leur randonnée.

 **P** endant ce temps dans le garage de la maison des Black, Jacob et Embry Call étaient en train de réparer des motos tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils n'avaient pas revu leur ami Quil depuis la veille au matin.

 **\- Bon qu'est ce qu'il fabrique !**

 **\- Tu connais Quil, le jour où il sera à l'heure je promets d'aller dans à l'église chaque dimanche et d'y allumer un cierge** , rigola Jacob, **tu peux me passer la clé à mollette derrière toi.**

 **E** mbry se tourna et attrapa l'objet avant de l'envoyer à Jacob qui la rattrapa au vol. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du garage s'ouvrit sur Quil.

 **\- Un revenant** , se moqua Embry en attrapa une roue qu'il amena jusqu'à la moto qu'il réparait.

 **\- Mec, ça va ?** s'inquiéta Jacob en voyant que Quil n'avait pas bougé de la porte d'entrée.

 **\- Quil ?**

 **L** 'interpellé leva le regard vers Embry. Puis il regarda Jacob et enfin il ouvrit la bouche :

 **\- Les gars, je crois que je me suis imprégné.**

 **\- Quoi ?** firent en chœur les deux amis en se levant dans un même élan.

 **\- Mais de qui ?** voulu savoir Embry.

 **\- Vous vous souvenez que la nièce d'Emily doit venir passer ses vacances d'été ici ?**

 **\- Oui, elle si j'ai bien compris elle est arrivée hier soir, on comptait aller lui dire bonjour ce matin mais Sam nous a dit qu'elle partait faire une randonnée et il nous a proposé de passer ce soir pour le dîner,** répondit Jacob.

 **\- Et bien hier soir quand je faisais ma patrouille avec Brady et Collin on est passés chez Sam quand on a finit et elle était là.**

 **\- Et tu t'es imprégné de la nièce d'Emily ?!**

 **\- Merci Embry pour cette information on avait pas deviné heureusement que tu es là !** le chambra Jacob avec un sourire.

 **L** e jeune homme ignora la remarque et alla taper amicalement l'épaule de Quil.

 **\- Merci mec maintenant en plus de Jared et Sam durant les patrouille on devra aussi te supporter !**

 **I** l était à présent midi, Claire, Emily, Leah et Seth étaient arrivés en haut de la plus haute falaise depuis un quart d'heure. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur avec pour décors la réserve vue de haut ainsi qu'une partie de la ville de Forks sans oublié la forêt et la plage de La Push qui donnaient à cette vu quelque chose de féerique.

 **U** n sourire vient illuminer le visage de Claire. Elle laissa son regard parcourir les moindre détails que lui offrait cette position géographique.

 **\- Au fait Claire, ce soir si tu n'es pas contre, j'ai invité toute notre bande d'amis. Il y aura les garçons de hier soir ainsi que deux autres et Kim la petite amie de Jared, tu verras elle est adorable !**

 **\- Et totalement folle pour supporter Jared.**

 **\- Dis pas de bêtises Seth Jared est adore, en revanche Paul c'est une autre histoire** , fit Leah avec de l'amertume dans la voix.

 **\- Tu ne t'entend pas bien avec lui ?** s'étonna Claire qui avait gardé une bonne image de ce Paul.

 **\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça non ...**

* * *

Bonjour !

Je tiens juste à préciser une petite chose, certes pour le moment il n'y a pas eu de description pour imprégnation de Quil pour Claire mais elle viendra je ne veux pas trop en dire mais je vous promets qu'elle apparaîtra dans un chapitre dans une sorte de flash back ( j'en dis trop ^^ bon j'arrête !). Et je voudrais aussi dire un grand merci à A.F et Holquetalamiga pour leurs reviews !

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre je le posterai samedi. ( ou peut-être avant si je le fini assez tôt ... maybe...)

PS : Je m'excuse encore et toujours pour les fautes ... si jamais vous connaissez une personne qui pourrait m'aider n'hésitez pas ! :)

Passez une bonne semaine, à samedi !

-Trendie


	6. Bonté d'âme

**A.F** : Coucou, aha peut-être, peut-être :) Pour ce qui est des points de vues, régulièrement je ne sais pas mais je peux juste te dire qu'il y aura d'autres passages avec le PDV sur les loups. Les pensées de Claire par rapport à Quil arriveront progressivement dans l'histoire petit à petit tout comme celles de Quil. Quant au petit ami de Claire, James, il fait son " retour " dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **/!\ Petit mot pour les lecteurs** : Je pars en vacances demain ( Dimanche ) et je ne reviens que fin août. Pendant mon absence j'écrirai bien évidemment la suite de cette histoire mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai la poster car je ne sais absolument pas si j'aurai internet là-bas. ( Ni même si je prend mon ordinateur avec moi ^^ ) Une chose est sûre, si je ne poste pas un chapitre le week-end prochain cela signifiera que je n'ai pas internet et dans ce cas là, le prochain chapitre serra posté le : **Samedi 25 Août 2018** ( et dès cette date je posterai un chapitre tout les week-end, soit le samedi, soit le dimanche mais ça vous le saurez à chaque fin de chapitre où je vous donnerai la date du prochain ) Bon j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse avec la suite ! On se retrouve en bas !

 _Bonne lecture ! Et passez de bonnes vacances !_

* * *

 **L** e plat de pomme de terre farcies venait tout juste d'être mit au four quand Sam arriva chez lui où il trouva Claire et Seth en pleine activités derrière les fourneaux.

 **\- Salut Sam ! Emily et Leah sont parties au petit commerce de Ben chercher des fruits pour faire une salade de fruits !** L'informa Seth en tartinant deux poulets entiers de beurre.

 **\- D'accord pas de souci, vous avez besoin d'aide ?**

 **\- Oui je veux bien,** répondit Claire qui s'occupait des entrées.

 **Q** uand Leah et Emily arrivèrent une demie-heure plus tard, les trois mousquetaires avaient terminé leurs tâches et, après avoir mit la table - ils avaient installé une table sur tréteaux dehors - étaient tous partis prendre une douche. Sam fut le premier à descendre et aida Emily et Leah à préparer la salade de fruit. Leah partit une dizaine de minutes après pour aller à son tour se préparer très vite suivit par Emily.

 **M** oins d'une heure plus tard, Emily sortit le plat du four au moment où Seth et Leah revenaient de chez eux. Sam, avec l'aide de Seth sortit des chaises du garage avant de les installer autour de la table.

 **\- Vous voulez de l'aide ?**

 **D** eux jeunes hommes venaient d'arriver devant la petite maison des Uley. Claire qui était sortit pour déposer deux carafes d'eau sur la table les reconnus immédiatement. Si elle ne se trompait pas, celui qui avait parlé était Collin et l'autre Brady.

 **Q** uelques minutes plus tard Paul et Jared arrivèrent avec une jeune fille à peine plus âgée que Claire, que cette dernière identifia comme étant Kimberley la petite amie de Jared. Kim salua chaleureusement Claire, et toutes les deux s'installèrent sur les marches du perron pour apprendre un peu à se connaître.

 **\- Bon il ne manque plus que les trois petits cochons !** Fit Seth en sortant de la maison tout en jetant un coup d'œil pour voir les nouveaux arrivant.

 **\- La ramène pas trop le louveteau,** fit Paul en faisant une accolade au jeune adolescent.

 **C** laire fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la remarque de Seth et continua à discuter avec Kim mais elle se mit tout de même discrètement à observer la route comme si elle aussi attendait la venue des " _trois petits cochons_ ". La jeune fille se surprit d'être aussi impatiente de revoir Quil. Elle ne le connaissait pourtant pas vraiment. Elle ne l'avait croisé que rapidement la veille. Mais elle avait envie de le revoir.

 **\- Les voilà,** rigola Kim en regardant l'entrée de la forêt où sortaient trois jeunes hommes tous uniquement vêtus d'un short.

 **C** laire reconnu immédiatement Quil qui se trouvait à la droite du petit groupe. Certes, elle n'avait jamais vu les deux autres qui l'accompagnaient mais elle n'avait vu Quil qu'une fois et très peu de temps. De plus, les trois amis se ressemblaient comme des frères surtout vu d'aussi loin. Pourtant Claire avait reconnu Quil et ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Claire abaissa le regard et remarqua que tous les trois étaient pied nu. Elle fut surprise mais ne dit rien.

 **\- On voit ceux qui aiment ce faire désirer,** plaisanta Paul à l'adresse de ses amis.

 **\- On a eu un petit contre-temps** , fit celui qui se trouvait au centre.

 **\- Rien de grave ?** S'inquiéta étrangement Sam.

 **\- Non juste deux nomades ...** commença le troisième avant de recevoir un coup de la part de celui du milieu.

Claire regarda Kim d'un air interrogateur. Celle-ci sembla gênée avant de répondre :

 **\- Il y a de nombreux nomades dans la bois, ils ont surement du leur donner leur chemin ou un renseignement.**

 **\- Oh, d'accord.**

 **C** laire n'insista pas plus mais elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de son oncle qui s'était approché des trois jeunes et qui désormais partageait une vive conversation avec eux que Claire ne pouvait entendre. Elle ne comprit pas également la gêne de Kim, mais fit comme si tout cela était normal. Après tout, cela l'était peut-être.

 **\- Claire, je te présente Jacob et Embry, tu reconnais Quil ?**

 **S** am et les garçons s'étaient approchés du perron. Elle nota alors que celui du milieu s'appelait Jacob et l'autre Embry.

 **\- Enchantée, et oui je me souviens,** répondit-elle avec douceur.

 **\- Alors c'est toi la fameuse Claire ! Enchanté, on a beaucoup entendu parlé de toi** , fit Jacob en lançant un regard amusé à Embry.

 **P** eu de temps après, tout le monde était installés autour de la table, les conversations fusionnaient de toute part. Claire se trouvait aux côtés de Kim et Leah. En face d'elle se trouvait Paul au grand désespoir de Leah d'avoir cette " chose " si près d'elle, comme elle avait pu le dire un peu plus tôt.

 **C** laire se sentait étrangement bien à cette table. Elle ressentait une atmosphère apaisante qui émergeait de ces personnes, ainsi qu'une certaine sécurité comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. L'ambiance bonne enfant que reflétait les garçons la fit sourire plus d'une fois et la fit se sentir chez elle. Elle aurait aimé que ce temps qu'elle identifié de magique ne s'arrête pas. Mais rien n'est éternel. Elle fut coupé de ce court moment par une vibration dans sa poche. Elle avait complètement oublié son portable voilà pourquoi elle fut surprise en entendant le vibreur.

 **\- Excusez-moi,** fit elle en sortant de table tout en attrapant son téléphone.

 **E** lle se dirigea vers la forêt et regarda enfin le nom qui s'affichait sur son écran : **_James_**. Elle hésita un instant. Puis finalement décrocha :

 _ **\- Allô ?**_

* * *

Coucou !

Je suis désolée ce chapitre est un peu court et personnellement je ne le trouve pas top top ^^ Car il ne se passe pas grand chose ... Mais bon il fallait ce chapitre pour poser les cadres de la suite !

Enfin bref, comme je vous l'ai dis plus haut je ne sais pas si je reviens la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre ou qu'en août ... Au cas où, je vous dis à samedi 25 août ! Passez de bonnes vacances & à très bientôt :)

-Trendie

PS : Je m'excuse pour les fautes !


	7. Blessures corporelles

**A.F** : Hey, voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaire, merci toi aussi j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances !

* * *

 **\- Bien dormis ?**

 **C** laire affirma d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire à la question que lui posa sa tante quand elle arriva dans la cuisine le lendemain.

 **\- Tu as faim ?**

 **\- Je meurs de faim !** Sourit la jeune fille en attrapant un croissant posé sur un plateau contenant diverses viennoiseries sur la table.

 **E** mily attrapa deux verres qu'elle remplit de jus d'orange avant de s'asseoir autour de la table avec sa nièce.

 **\- Alors** **comment as-tu trouvé les garçons ? Et Kim ?**

 **\- J'adore Kim ! Elle est d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse incroyable !**

 **E** mily acquiesça avec un sourire, elle avait eu la même impression la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré la jeune Kim.

 **\- Et pour les garçons vraiment j'adore, ils sont tellement drôle ! C'est assez étrange à dire mais hier soir quand j'étais autour de la table je me suis sentie tellement bien ... Comme si ...**

 **\- Tu étais à ta place ?**

 **C** laire affirma d'un signe de tête.

 **\- C'est peut-être parce que tu y étais,** finit par dire Emily d'une manière énigmatique.

 **C** laire fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Emily parla avant elle :

 **\- Et sinon comment va James ? C'était bien lui au téléphone hier ?**

 **\- Oh heu oui, et il va bien !**

 **T** ante et nièce continuèrent ainsi de parler entre elle pendant qu'un peu plus loin, tout près d'elles dans les bois qui longeaient la petite maison des Uley, quatre loups de la tailles d'un cheval courraient à travers les arbres à la suite d'un homme qui étrangement couraient tout aussi vite qu'eux.

 _" Encore un nomade ? "_

 _" Il me semble oui "_ Répondit Sam aux pensées de Seth.

 **J** ared et Paul couraient à quelques mètres d'eux à l'arrière.

 _" C'est quoi cette odeur ? "_ Fit Paul en sentant une présence non loin de lui.

 _" Sam, Seth attention il y en a un autre ! "_

 **L** 'avertissement de Jared ne fut pas assez rapide. Le deuxième vampire avait déjà sauté sur le dos de Seth qui sous le coup était tombé au sol. Sam qui se trouvait à ses côtés sauta sur le vampire et avec force lui arracha le bras droit. Très vite, Jared et Paul arrivèrent au près d'eux et aidèrent Sam à réduire le vampire en plusieurs morceaux.

 **P** aul se re-transforma en humain et sans attendre mit le feu au corps du vampire. Une fois sa tâche terminé il retourna dans sa peau lupine juste attend, car le vampire qui suivait avait fait marche arrière et arrivait en courant vers eux.

 _" Seth ça va ? "_ S'inquiéta l'apha de la meute en voyant que Seth n'avait pas bougé du sol.

 _" J'ai mal ..."_

 **L** es trois autres loups se mirent en cercle autour de lui. Sam appela du renfort. Quil et Jacob furent les premiers à arriver.

 _" Il faut apporter Seth chez Emily "_

 **Q** uil et Paul se transformèrent de nouveaux en humains et attrapèrent délicatement le corps de Seth qui face à la douleur avait muté lui aussi.

 **I** ls arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant le porche chez les Uley où Claire et sa tante était installées. En voyant les garçons arriver Emily se leva inquiète.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?** fit-elle en s'écartant pour laisser entrer les garçons dans la maison.

 **\- Il a fait une mauvaise chute en haut de la colline,** fit Paul sous le regard insistant de Quil.

 **S** ous les instructions d'Emily, Seth fut conduit à l'étage. Claire qui avait suivit sa tante à l'intérieur était restée dans le salon. Des bruits de pas provenant de l'escalier lui fit lever la tête. Elle tomba sur Quil qui redescendait.

 **\- Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve le téléphone par hasard ?**

 **D** 'un signe de tête Claire lui montra le fixe qui se trouvait sur un petit meuble tout près de Quil, qui le vit et s'empressa de l'attraper et compasser un numéro. Si Claire comprit bien la conversation qui fut la plus rapide qu'elle n'eut l'occasion d'entendre dans sa vie, Quil avait appelé un certain docteur sous le nom de Cullen.

 **\- Tu penses que c'est grave ?** S'inquiéta Claire à son tour en voyant Quil reposer le téléphone avec anxiété.

 **\- J'espère que non.**

 **C** laire acquiesça et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle fronça les sourcils n'arrivant pas à croire qu'une voiture se trouvait déjà devant la petite maison. Elle sursauta d'autant plus quand on frappa à la porte. Claire se tourna vers l'entrée et vit que Quil s'y trouvait déjà pour ouvrir au docteur.

 **\- Bonjour Quil, où se trouve t-il ?**

 **L** e jeune homme montra d'un signe de tête l'étage. Le docteur comprit le message et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Quant il passa devant Claire il la salua d'un signe de tête et s'un sourire chaleureux. Mais même se geste ne changea pas le trouble de Claire depuis l'entrée du docteur. Elle avait d'abord été surprise par la blancheur de sa peau qui lui avait limite prit un mal de tête comme si elle avait regardé le soleil droit dans les yeux. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus dérangé, hormis sa voix qui pourrait transporter n'importe qui vers le monde des songes, ce fut la drôle de sensation qu'avait sentit Claire en le voyant et en ... sentant son parfum. Elle avait sentit comme un menace où du moins comme une mise en garde.

 **L** a jeune fille sortit de sa trans quand elle sentit une main de son épaule :

 **\- Tout va bien ?**

 **C** laire affirma d'un singe de tête à Quil en se tournant vers lui. Une étrange sensation la prit de nouveau. Mais cette fois, elle ne ressentit ni de la peur, ni de la crainte. Non, cette fois elle ressentit un sentiment de protection accompagné d'une chaleur agréable.

 **L** e cri de Seth la ramena à ma réalité. Elle ferma les yeux en l'entend, comme si elle souffrait pour lui.

 **\- Le docteur est déjà là,** fit la voix de Jared au loin.

 **C** laire tourna la tête et vit ce dernier accompagné d'Embry devant la porte d'entrée.

 **\- Où sont Jacob et Sam ?** Demanda Quil lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

 **\- Ils ne devraient pas tarder, ils vérifient juste qu...** commença Jared avant d'être coupé par Embry.

 **\- Que Seth n'ait perdu aucune affaire dans sa chute.**

 **C** laire ne dit rien mais trouva que toute cette histoire était étrange. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Quil qui avait l'air d'être lui satisfait de la réponse de son ami.

 **P** eu de temps après le docteur descendit en compagnie d'Emily et Paul. Après quelques instructions, le docteur Cullen repartit promettant de revenir demain matin. Sam et Jacob arrivèrent à ce moment là, tout les deux épuisés.

 **S** eth s'était endormis depuis une heure quand Kim arriva en début de soirée chez Sam et Emily. Tout le monde était resté chez le couple voulant être présent pour le jeune Quileute.

 **\- Comment va-t-il ?**

 **\- Il va s'en sortir, le docteur pense que d'ici une semaine il sera sur pied.**

 **E** n entendant la réponse de Paul à Kim, Claire fronça les sourcils. _Une semaine ?_ Elle avait pourtant cru comprendre que son cousin était mal en point, qu'il avait le bras gauche cassé ainsi que l'épaule déboîtée. Sans compté les blessures, peut-être superficielles mais bien présente, sur son corps. Mais contrairement à elle, Kim eut l'air de trouver la réponse de Paul surprenante.

 **\- Une semaine ? A ce point ?**

 **\- Il a fait une belle chute,** répondit Jared.

 **U** n bruit de pas se fit entendre dans les escaliers avant de voir le visage de Leah dans la cuisine. Depuis son arrivée elle était restée au chevet de son frère.

 **\- Leah ?**

 **C** laire s'était rapprochée de sa cousine, elle tremblée. Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers elles. Sam qui était assit se leva d'un coup comme s'il venait de prendre une décharge électrique.

 **\- Leah ?** Répéta Claire inquiète de son état, **ça va ?**

 **\- Je crois que je vais rentrée ... je suis** **épuisée.**

 **S** am acquiesça, et Leah sortit de la maison sans un mot. Claire l'avait suivit des yeux et désormais regardé la porte. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit que très vaguement Sam demander à Paul de la surveiller. Ce fut seulement lorsque Paul passa devant elle pour partir à la suite de Leah, que Claire revient à la réalité. Elle salua les personnes encore présentent dans la pièce et monta se coucher.

 **U** ne fois à l'étage, Claire alla dans sa chambre prendre son pyjama quand une silhouette au dehors attira son attention. Elle s'approcha près de la fenêtre et manqua de sursauter. Elle ne le vit qu'un instant avant qu'il n'entre dans la forêt, mais elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu : un loup.

* * *

Bonjour !

J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonne vacances ! Personnellement j'étais à l'étranger et c'est vraiment cool j'ai pus avoir plusieurs moments tranquilles pour écrire, de ce fait j'ai plusieurs chapitres en avance ce qui est rare ;)

Je vous retrouve donc la semaine prochaine : samedi 1 septembre ! Je vous avoue de pas être très rassuré du chapitre qui arrive !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en commentaire !

A très vite,

Trendie


	8. Fusion d'astres

**L** a route n'était éclairée que par une faible lueur provenant d'un réverbère si vieux que la lumière menaçait de s'éteindre à tout moment. Paul accéléra le pas quand il arriva enfin à distinguer la silhouette de Leah devant lui. Sam avait raison, elle était proche de la mutation, Paul pouvait percevoir ses faibles tremblements et ressentait le lien qui lit un loup d'une même meute à un autre membre. Paul avait déjà vécu plusieurs mutations, il avait était présent pour presque toutes des membres de la meute, mais cette fois ce n'était pas pareil. C'était la première fois qu'une fille mutait et en plus de cela, cette fille c'était Leah. Autrement dis, la fille qui lui tapait le plus sur le système. En vérité Paul avait d'abord ressentit de la compassion pour Leah lorsque Sam l'avait quitté pour Emily, mais très vite le caractère de la jeune fille avait fait oublié la compassion qu'il avait pour elle pour la remplacer par de l'agacement. Voilà pourquoi une fraction de seconde avant de partir à sa suite il avait hésité à la laisser se débrouiller seule.

 **L** e chemin fut soudainement recouvert de lumière, et les arbres qui l'entouraient laissèrent place à de petites maisons de cartier. Leah se dirigea vers l'une d'elle avant d'y disparaître à l'intérieur. Paul contourna la maison des Clearwater et alla dans le jardin sans faire de bruit. Il fut ravi de trouver une petite table de jardin ainsi que des chaises. Sachant que la transformation pouvait durer plusieurs heures, Paul s'installa sur l'une des chaises et porta son regard vers la maison où il vit une lumière s'allumer. Grâce à cette dernière il put suivre le trajet de Leah à travers la maison avant qu'elle ne s'arrête finalement dans sa chambre. Paul se surprit d'être autant hypnotisé par les mouvement de Leah, comme si chacun de ses pas était une danse dont le seul spectateur devait être lui.

 **C** e fut seulement trois heures après que Leah eut éteint la lumière de sa chambre que celle-ci se ralluma de nouveau réveillant Paul d'un demi-sommeil. De là où il se trouvait il ressentait sa peur et sa douleur.

 **\- Ça va aller Leah,** murmura-t-il en ne quittant pas des yeux son ombre au travers de la fenêtre.

 **P** aul aurait voulu intervenir bien plus tôt, mais il devait attendre jusqu'à ce que Leah soit à la dernière étape avant sa transformation. Ce moment arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque la porte de la maison des Clearwater qui menait au jardin s'ouvrit sur Leah se tordant de douleur. Possédée par sa souffrance, elle ne vit Paul que lorsque celui-ci se plaça devant elle. Dans un sursaut elle s'éloigna de lui, lui offrant en prime un regard noir.

 **\- Eh tout doux.**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?**  
 **  
**  
 **L** a voix de Leah était dur reflétant à la fois son mécontentement de trouver Paul dans son jardin et la torture qu'elle ressentait que lui procurait une première transformation. Paul mit un mètre de distance entre eux pour que Leah ne se sente pas menacée. Ses tremblements redoublèrent, Leah se cambra comme si elle était possédée laissant échapper des cris de douleurs. Puis, la douleur disparu un instant, Leah était redevenue Leah. Paul comprit instantanément : Elle combattait la douleur et donc accessoirement la mutation. Il n'avait eut affaire à un cas comme celui-ci qu'une seule fois avec Brady. Embry et Seth aussi avaient combattu mais Paul n'avait pas été présent lors de leur transformation. Quant à la fois avec Brady, Sam était avec lui. Là il se retrouvait seul.

 **\- Accepte ta douleur,** tenta Paul en vain.  
 **\- La ferme maître Yoda !**  
 **  
**  
 **P** aul leva les yeux au ciel. Ça promettait de prendre du temps !

 **U** ne voiture noire venait tout juste de se garer devant la petite maison des Uley quand Claire ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent dans le couloir et tomba nez à nez avec le docteur Cullen. Alors que quelques minutes plus tôt elle se sentait encore endormis, à la vu du médecin elle sentit un long courant d'air froid lui parcourir tout le corps qui la réveilla de manière plus efficace qu'une douche froide.

 **\- Bonjour Claire.**  
 **  
**  
 **E** lle le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle fut surprise d'y découvrir Leah à moitié endormie sur la table. Sans faire de bruit, la jeune Young se dirigea vers les placards et attrapa un paquet de céréales puis elle se servit un verre de jus de fruit avant de sortir son petit déjeuné en main pour le déguster à l'arrière de la maison sur la véranda extérieur où elle trouva Emily et Paul autour d'une tasse de café. Paul semblait totalement désorienté. Claire s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils où elle se cala confortablement le paquet de céréales sur les genoux. Elle n'osa pas demander la raison de la présence de sa cousine dans la cuisine. Emily l'informa que ce soir ils assisteraient à un feu de camps chez les Black et en vus de ce que lui promettait Paul sur cet événement Claire avait hâte d'y être.

 **\- Attendez, mais c'est possible ça ?**  
 **  
**  
 **Q** uil venait tout juste d'arriver dans le garage chez Jacob quand Embry lui annonça que Leah avait muté hier soir;

 **\- Et c'est pas tout, il s'est passé quelque chose d'encore plus étrange,** continua Jacob alors qu'Embry approuver d'un signe de tête.

 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- Hum,** commença Embry, **je sais pas s'il est prêt pour de tels révélations,** termina-t-il en s'adressant à Jacob avec un ton d'inspecteur.  
 **\- Tu as raison, ça pourrait lui faire un choc,** continua Jacob en entrant dans le jeu de son ami.  
 **\- Ahah très drôle allé dite-moi !**  
 **\- Non vraiment j'insiste tu n'es pas prêt au moins assis-toi !**  
 **\- Oui assis-toi tu ne vas jamais nous croire,** fit Jacob en tirant une chaise vers Quil.

 **C** e dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'installer sur la chaise.

 **\- Alors ?**  
 **  
**  
 **E** mbry lança un regard à Jacob.

 **\- Paul était avec elle pour sa transformation,** commença Jacob.  
 **\- Et ?**  
 **\- Quand Leah s'est enfin transformée elle et Paul ... Bah ... A toi l'honneur Embry !**  
 **\- Tiens toi prêt : Ils se sont imprégnés l'un de l'autre,** termina Embry.

 **A** la surprise général, en entendant la nouvelle Quil resta un instant sans bouger puis il éclata de rire.

 **\- Rigole rigole, mais quelque chose me dis que ce soir tu feras moins le malin avec Claire !**  
 **  
**  
 **E** t le soir arriva.

 **\- Chaud devant !** **  
**  
 **C** laire eut tout juste le temps de se décaler pour éviter Jared qui arrivait à pas rapide vers le barbecue, un plat débordant de viande cru en mains. La soirée promettait d'être mouvementée !

* * *

 _J'ai longtemps hésité et pour être honnête je me demande encore si je ne devrais pas revenir en arrière et retirer le passage Paul / Leah. Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de ce couple pour deux raisons, la première est que cette imprégnation dévie un peu mon histoire qui du coup ne sera pas centré à 100 % sur Qu'il et Claire, bien que les personnages Paul et Leah ne resteront que secondaire, et la deuxième et bien c'est mon choix de les mettre ensemble et donc de supprimer la véritable imprégnée de Paul ( soit la sœur de Jacob ) et aussi car ces personnages sont assez similaire du niveau caractère. J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis là-dessus !_


	9. Eaux troubles

**A.F :** Coucou, il n'y a pas de souci, ne t'en fais pas ! Oui je reconnais qu'ils ne sont pas très fins mais j'ai pour idée ( encore assez flou je l'avoue ) que cette histoire soit assez large dans le temps de telle sorte que normalement ( si je ne me rate pas xD ) entre les premiers chapitres et les derniers on puisse voir une évolution de ces personnages. Cela me rassure un peu de savoir que mon idée Paul/Leah t'intéresse, et oui bien qu'il y aura évidemment des passages sur eux, je ne compte pas non plus leur donner une place trop importante dans cette histoire car je tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle reste centrée sur Claire et Quil. Après pour la mise en place de Paul et Leah il y aura peut-être dans les chapitres à venir plusieurs moments sur eux, mais une fois tout bien mit en place, il apparaîtront bien moins souvent. Pour ce qui est de la conversation de James et Claire, non il n'y aura pas leur conversation mais d'autres moments avec eux. Quant à Quil est bien pour savoir ça réaction il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre qui lui est à moitié dédié ! Merci beaucoup pour la faute, oui en effet je reconnais que j'ai relu en diagonale les deux derniers chapitres que j'ai posté, déjà que je fais plusieurs fautes en temps normal là il doit y en avoir ... En effet je viens d'aller voir le " embryon" aussi était pas mal ... bref je vais essayer de faire plus attention cette fois ! Merci beaucoup ! A très bientôt & j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **Emma :** Hey, merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira également !

* * *

 **L** a nuit venait tout juste de tomber sur la réserve Quileute. Dans le petit jardin des Black presque tout le monde était arrivés, et chacun vaguaient à ses occupations avant le début du feu de camp. Jared, sous les ordres d'Emily, ne cessait de faire des va-et-vient entre la cuisine et le barbecue où il apportait la nourriture. Seth, Colin et Brady avaient été envoyés en forêt pour récupérer du bois pour le feu de camp qu'était en train d'allumer Sam. Quil était partit chercher son grand-père et Leah son père. Le père de Jacob lui, était en conversation avec Paul, un peu à l'écart du groupe. Emily, Claire et Embry s'occupaient de faire cuire la viande au barbecue et de préparer la distribution de nourriture. Quant à Kim, elle aidait Jacob à installer les rondins de bois sur lesquels ils allaient tous s'installer un peu plus tard pour écouter les légendes.

 **L** a voiture de Leah arriva en même temps que celle de Quil. En les voyant arriver, tout le monde se pressa vers le buffet pour se servir avant le récit des légendes. Seth et ses deux acolytes arrivèrent les bras chargés de bois peu de temps après.

 **U** ne fois tout le monde installés autour du feu, assiette en main, le vieux Black commença à raconter les légendes. Claire qui était installée entre Seth et Emily était hypnotisée par les paroles de l'ancien. Une étrange sensation parcourut tout son corps à chaque parole de Billy. Chaque mot sonnait au fond de son être comme une vérité, sentant en elle la force de ces légendes. Durant un court instant, Claire s'imagina que toutes ces légendes étaient réelles. Et que dans son sang coulait la magie de son clan.

 **L** a légende de la troisième épouse fut sa favorite.

 **C** laire avait dévoré chaque paroles de Billy. Si bien qu'elle ressentit de la tristesse lorsque le récit fut terminé.

 **\- Déjà ?** Laissa-t-elle échapper quand elle aperçu les gens autour d'elle se lever.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, la soirée ne fait que commencer !**

 **C** laire se tourna vers Jared qui venait de parler.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- On finit toujours les feux de camps en allant à la plage, tu viens avec nous !**

 **C** laire n'eut pas le droit de protester, mais la perceptive de continuer cette soirée la remplit de joie.

 **\- Bon Clairoux tu viens dans l'eau ?! Kimmy aussi dépêchez-vous !** Cria Seth au milieu de l'eau en faisant des grands gestes vers la plage.

 **L** es jeunes Quileutes et les filles étaient arrivés sur la plage, éclairée par la seule lueur de la lune et des quelques réverbères aux alentours du lac, depuis une demie-heure. Tout le monde était déjà dans l'eau à l'exception de Kim et Claire. Les deux jeunes filles étaient en train d'installer les serviettes sur le sable.

 **\- On arrive !** Assura Kim, **Paul c'est lequel ton sac ?**

 **P** aul qui était en train de couler Jacob lâcha sa victime et sortit de l'eau. Trempé, il s'approcha des filles et désigna l'un des sacs noirs. Kim l'ouvrit et y attrapa l'enceinte. Après avoir mit de la musique, elle imita les filles qui étaient déjà dans l'eau en se mettant en sous-vêtement. Claire retira à son tour ses vêtements quand elle sentit un contact à la fois chaud et froid contre sa peau. Paul venait de l'attraper et l'a jeta comme un sac de patate sur le dos puis il partit en courant vers le lac. Claire n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà elle était jetée dans l'eau tiède.

 **U** ne heure passa, tous étaient encore à la plage. Emily et Sam s'étaient retirés sur le côté droit du lac et s'embrassaient dans l'eau. Collin, Brady et Seth avaient amené avec eux dans l'eau un ballon et s'amusaient en se faisant des passes. Claire était retournée sur le sable au sec avec Kim et Leah. Embry et Jacob s'étaient endormit sur le sable à quelques pas des jeunes filles. Enfin, Paul, Quil et Jared se battaient dans l'eau, sous les regards amusés des autres. Seth jeta un regard complice à Brady qui tenait le ballon entre ses mains. Le jeune quileute sourit à son ami et lança de toute ses forces la balle vers la tête de Paul.

 **\- Les louveteaux un conseil : courrez !**

 **I** l n'en fallu pas plus pour Seth, Collin et Brady pour quitter le lac en courant, dépassant ainsi les filles en leur offrant une légère pluie de gouttelettes d'eau. Paul sortit à son tour de l'eau allant à leur poursuite. Claire et Kim éclatèrent de rire tout comme Jared et Quil qui se laissèrent tomber dans l'eau.

 **L** es garçons étaient partis en courant vers la foret. Plus personne ne les distinguait quand soudain Seth arriva en courant vers la plage, très vite suivit par Collin, tout les deux en rigolant. Puis après un court instant un hurlement de loup provenant de la forêt derrière eux retentit faisant ainsi frisonner Claire.

 **\- Il y a beaucoup de loups ici ?** Finit-elle par demander aux filles lesquels ne semblaient pas avoir étaient étonnées du hurlement du loup. Où alors ne l'avaient-elles pas entendu ?

 **L** eah, tout comme Kim, sembla hésiter un instant avant de répondre d'un air détaché.

 **\- Oh, quelques un, mais ils ne s'en prennent à aucun humain ne t'en fais pas !**

 **C** laire acquiesça et n'ajouta rien. Lorsque l'aube pointa le bout de son nez, ils étaient encore tous sur la plage. Certain, comme Sam et Emily, s'étaient endormit sur une serviette. D'autres, comme Paul et Jared étaient retournés dans l'eau. Seth, Collin et Brady étaient rentrés dormir chez eux, du moins aux yeux de Claire, la vraie version étant qu'ils étaient tous trois en patrouille dans les bois sous leurs formes lupines.

 **\- Moi je le trouve plutôt drôle,** fit Claire.

 **D** epuis une dizaine de minutes, Claire et Leah regardaient Paul et Jared jouer dans l'eau et Leah se donnait un malin plaisir à critiquer Paul à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

 **\- Et regarde ce sourire idiot qu'il a !** Ajouté la Clearwater sans prêter attention aux paroles de Claire.

 **\- Vous regardez qui comme ça ?** Demanda la voix ensommeillée de Kim qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux après s'être endormit une heure plus tôt.

 **\- Ton Jared,** fit Leah avec un sourire en coin, **on disait qu'il était vraiment bien foutu. Si jamais un jour tu n'en veux plus fais-le nous savoir !**

 **C** laire laissa échapper un léger rire, alors que Kim donna un coup d'épaule à Leah.

 **\- Tu peux toujours rêver !**

 **\- Demain soir c'est la plein lune !** Fit une voix non loin d'elle.

 **C** laire se tourna vers la voix et vit Jacob assit à quelques mètres d'elles avec Embry et Quil. Tous les trois étaient dans l'eau il y a encore peu de temps. Ruisselant de gouttelettes d'eau, le visage de Quil se tourna vers celui de Claire. La jeune fille se sentit rougir avant de détourner le regard. Mais pourquoi lui faisait-il cet effet là ?

 **\- On devrait y aller,** fit Emily en se relevant.

 **U** ne fois allongée sur son lit, Claire repensa à la soirée qui venait d'avoir lieu. Un sourire vient se nicher sur ses lèvres. Son séjour chez sa tante était chaque jour plus beau, elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue .

 **I** ci elle se sentait chez elle. Et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien.


End file.
